Technology of bendable multilayer electronic devices is becoming increasingly relevant in flexible displays and touch surfaces. Many customer electronics manufacturers are applying the bendable technology to handheld devices, laptops, wearable devices, and other consumer electronics. Integration of bendable or flexible layers with the rest of the device has an influence on the stresses that appears between the different layers, and how those are transmitted through the device.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.